


Wrong

by Red_Like_Roses



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Like_Roses/pseuds/Red_Like_Roses
Summary: What happens when Weiss gets what she wants?





	Wrong

 

    “Weiss!” a particular dolt clung tightly around the heiress from behind, a smile gleaming brightly on her lips. “What's up BFF?” she positioned her head to look questioningly at her partner.

    She. Had. Had it! Time and again the heiress would tell that- that buffoon to stop acting like friends! They were not friends! They were simply partners, people on the same team! The team she should be leading! Not her! “Get off me!” Weiss shoved her leader off. Turning to face her partner, “I. Am. Not. Your. Friend! I'll never be your friend! I never was your friend! The  **only** reason we're partners is because of Ozpin’s stupid rule! And boy… did I draw the short straw. Of all the people… you! You shouldn't even be here! You have no talent! No intellect! No, no contribution to this academy! I don't know  **what** Ozpin sees in you, what makes you so special. We are on the same team, nothing more.” With a few calming breaths, the songstress brought her temper under control and returned her attention to the recovering red girl.

    For a moment, those silver eyes glittered. Gleamed as though water were just on the verge of breaking over, but when she blinked, they were normal again. “Ah, of course. My mistake. Well, I do so hope that we can continue our partnership and still manage to cooperate and perform well. I'll be seeing you then.” Silver eyes were shut out in a lingering blink, and when they opened again, they were… dull. Neutral. Gazing just at her. With a nod, the red-cloaked huntress turned and walked down the hall. The energetic steps she once had were replaced with casual, bland ones.

    Weiss huffed and blew a hair out of her face. “Finally, I get my point across.” With brisk steps, she walked the opposite way, to the dorm.

**Weiss's PoV**

    With that dolt out of my air, I can actually get stuff done! 

    I looked on with pride at the books and papers I had completed. This week's homework and next. I deserve a good break. 

    Stretching, I turned in my chair and looked at the room. Blake was on her bed, lounging with a book in hand. Yang was hanging upside down from her bunk. Ruby… that dolt is nowhere in sight. No wonder it's so quiet. Subconsciously, a smile crept onto my lips. Ah, this… this is how it should be. A calm and collected atmosphere where one can study and hone one's mind and relax. The dorm is a place to rest, work, study, and accomplish any small tasks that need to be taken care of.

    The book snapped shut and amber eyes looked around the room, “Hmm, no wonder it's so dull. Where's Ruby?” Instinctively, she looked to me, her partner.

    “I'm not her keeper.” I snarled, she's not my responsibility! We are partners in huntress-related affairs and nothing more! 

    “Hmm. Oh! She's hanging out with some of her friends from her old school.” Yang sat up correctly on her bed and turned to face into the room. “Man, it's… it's kinda,” as if gestures would demonstrate her point, she shook her hands and slumped her shoulders. “I forgot I much I liked having my little sis around when I was still living at home… Mmm… welp, I'm glad she's making friends!” it might have been my imagination, but I doubt so, her lilac eyes sneered at me for just an instant before she hopped down. “I'm uh gonna go see what she's up to. Don't wait up.” She waved her hand and left the dorm.

    That's two annoyances out of my hair. Now it is truly a tranquil atmosphere. No annoying, blabbering dolt, and no hot-headed boisterous bimbo. I'm sure Blake is thinking the same. Surely she finds the quiet ideal for reading. Why, she's probably resuming her book. 

    To affirm my suspicions, I looked at the lower bunk, where the cat faunus was. Was… she had gotten up from her spot and made her way to the door. I guess… I guess she has something to do? Odd. Is this not the perfect setting for catching up on, well, anything! There's no interrupting forces, no distracting sounds, nothing! 

    Nothing… just like- no! I am not under his hand any longer! I am Weiss Schnee! The only ties I have to him be my name! He does not control me! … still, the familiar feeling of loneliness hovered just outside.

 

    There was no calling of the “dibs” nor was there any flurry of rose petals to indicate her securing her placement in using the bathroom. What a nice change. A smile touched my face as I stood up and stretched. 

    With a sigh, I began making my way to the bathroom door. Only then did it occur to me that she was doing the same in my peripheral. I could feel my jaw tighten at the thought of- “Ah, my apologies. You may go first.” She paused in her advancement and gestured to the open bathroom. Strange, but… I'm not going to turn it down. I took her up on her offer. This is how it should have been from the start. Formal and professional.

 

    I couldn't tell what she was going on about as I mindlessly shuffled forward to take a seat next to them. It just sort of became a habit… but where did it start? Oh, right. The first day as a team, she dragged me to sit with them time and again until I just stopped fighting it and went along with it.

    As I sat down, she stopped waving about and whatever she was telling died on her tongue. Having been slightly off of her seat from her lively story telling, she sat down and quietly took a bite of her salad.

    The fact that she changed so suddenly when I arrived irritated me. I don't… I'm not sure why. She was all lively and happy and then I sat down and now she's prim and proper. 

    “Oh, Wei- Blake would you mind if we compared notes on today's lesson of Grimm Anatomy? I think I may have mislabeled some things and we have a quiz next week.” She was going to ask me… why didn't she?

    “Uhm, ok. I don't mind.” Some message was sent between the faunus and her partner. To which, Yang forced a smile and sent a message back.

    “Thank you, it should only take me a moment.” Blake reached for her notebooks, “No, not now. They might get soiled. I'll wait till we are back at the dorm.” Blake stopped and put them back.

    “Uh, sure. Yeah, that makes sense.” She's acting like she should. Like how a leader should, but why is the air so tense? 

 

    Ok, now this is taking it too far. What's her game! What's she trying to get at? Get under my skin like she always does? Cause it's working! 

    She had been here, in the library, for hours. Books piled up around her as she scribbled down notes and occasionally flipping pages. The titles of the books, the subjects, it's all stuff she  **knows** I know. Yet she goes to such lengths to not disturb me. I told her we're not friends, sure. That doesn't mean I won't help her. 

    “ _ The only reason I'm stuck as your partner is because of Ozpin’s stupid rule!”  _

    Could it… does she honestly not think of me as a partner? I said… I said I was her partner, but I meant I didn't want to be… so she… she doesn't see me as her partner. That's ridiculous! I'm just tired, class was long, I'm over thinking this. And yet, as I saw her sigh, close one book and open another, there was a sour taste in my mouth. 

 

    Ladybug. Enabler. Freezerburn. Bumblebee. Checkmate.

   Ruby and Blake, Yang and Ruby, Yang and myself, Yang and Blake, Blake and I. 

    We were working on combinations and not a single one involved me actually working with my partner. 

    She was panting lightly and took a sip from her water bottle when I approached her. “Why are there no combo moves of you and I? We're partners aren't we? Shouldn't we-” 

    I saw it in her eyes. The pain. The hurt.  _ Are we partners? Are we really? You don't want to be my partner, why act like one now? _ Is what they were saying. “Our semblances and fighting styles, I haven't thought of a way to do them justice yet.” “ _ We both know you don't want to work with me”  _ “I'm sure you already know the details, so I won't bore you.”  _ “You're superior, I'm not a leader.”  _

    Confusion creased my brow.  _ What about that time with the Nevermore! And fighting that mech! Those seemed to work pretty well!  _ I snorted and opened my mouth to relay my rehearsed argument. I was cut off by her scroll going off.

    “Hey- yeah- yeah- just got done training- ok- sound good- I'll just bring my homework- I have to shower first then I'll meet you there- ok- alright- love ya- bye.” She flipped her scroll off and stood up. “Sorry for the interruption, I must be going now. Good work today.” As she walked past me, I felt a piece of myself be torn and dragged with her, then vanishing. 

    What was that?

 

    It's been eating at me since then. She wasn't talking to Yang, and she was making plans to hang out. Who was she talking to that she would end with telling them she loves them? Why is this bothering me so? Why have I felt… out of it recently? 

    Leaning back in my chair, I let my thoughts roam. They wandered and wandered but they always came back to that question. Who was she talking to and why do I care?

    “Yang?” Maybe her older sister would know. Perhaps finding out would put me at ease. She did not stir from her bunk. “Xiao Long!” 

    I feel the eye roll directed at me but facing the wall as she sighed and rolled to face me. “What's up, Ice Queen?” Oh how I hate that name. 

    “Does Ruby have a boyfriend?” For a moment she just stared at me. Then she raised an eyebrow and sighed before turning away again. 

    “Who knows? Why do you care? Who's to say? Maybe.” all of these were her answers… her answers left me with more questions.

    “It's improper to answer a question with a question. Now-” She fiercely turned back towards me, her lilac eyes burning red and her aura glowing.

    “Don't talk to me about what's improper. I'll tell ya what's improper-” The door opened. Saved. Almost immediately, her rage left her and she hopped down to greet the new comer. “Yo sis! How was it? What'd I tell ya, best bakery in all of Vale! Am I right?” I could hear the genuine grin on her face.

    “You were totes right! It was soooo yummy. It was almost as good as-” Her happy-go-lucky air dispersed and her energetic and smiley posture drooped. It became tense. Yang looked helpless before her and a painful, mournful look was in her eyes. “Eh, ahem, anyways. I brought you back some stuff.” From behind her back, she pulled a paper bag, likely containing treats. “But! One of them, is loaded with super spicy spicey-ness! And-” It seems she just became aware of me. Her gaze flicked to me and then back to her sister. She cleared her throat. Her voice lost its mirth. “It's a silly idea.” 

    The air grew hot as the hot-head boiled. She was visibly quaking from suppressed anger. Her head fell and she looked at her little sister and leader for a moment and the fire died down. “Well, I think it's a great idea. We'll have to try it when Blake gets back. Maybe we can even convince JNPR and… Ice Queen to join in the fun too.” 

    What's her deal? I know she doesn't exactly like me, but it seems that displeasure has grown. Why does it bother me that my leader completely changes when I'm around? She's more likeable this way, isn't she? Calm, cool-headed, rational, not constantly hugging me and excitedly talking about anything and everything…

 

_ “Go for the belly! It doesn't have any armor there!” She cheered from the desks, a smile on her face but a bit of worry in her heart. Concern. Concern for me. _

_     “I know that! You don't have to tell me anything! I shoved off any support my leader, my partner, gave me.  _

_     “Ice Flower!” She skated around on my ice with her speed and hacked at the mech’s legs. We were working so beautifully together. _

__ I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I had fallen asleep at my desk it seems.

    Working the knots out of my back, I stood and organized my work. Satisfied, I retired to my bed, yet I did not find sleep.

_ Why those memories? Why do I remember them so clearly? Why now? Why are they about her? Why doesn't she look directly at me? Why do I care? Why… why… why _ … 

    I slipped into an uneasy rest.

 

    It's been several weeks now. She still hasn't broken out of the “ideal leader” mode when I'm around. At first I figured it was some sort of prank or other to get at me for scolding her. Now that it's been weeks, I'm doubting that theory.

 

    I'm not getting any answers out of that brute sister of hers, maybe Blake will be more reasonable. 

   With an affirming nod, I faced the bed opposite of mine. “Blake?” I gave her a few moments to finish the page she was on.

    “Hmm?” Her eyes did not leave the book. I pursed my lips, she may be difficult as well.

    “Is the way Ruby acting bother you?”

    “What do you mean?” she turned the page with practiced hands.

    “I mean, how she goes from all hyper and annoying to collected and mature.” 

    Her eyes paused in their scanning, “... I like her hyper self.” It was more to herself than to me. “From my observations, she only acts ‘collected and mature’ when you show up. When you're not around, she's her fun, loveable, cute self.” A small smile turned her lips for a moment and she resumed her reading.

    “Don't you think that the more composed version is better fit to be a leader? Surely you also think that- 

    She closed her book and looked at me.  _ Now we're getting somewhere. _ “Ozpin elected her as leader above Yang, above me, above  **you...** for who she was. She lead us with great valor against the Nevermore and Torchwick. I trusted Ozpin’s judgement and have seen for myself that who she is makes a great leader. I'd follow her anywhere. Not just because she's my leader and comrade but because she's my friend. She's become a very dear friend in such a short time. She's special that way.” Her nose scrunched and she reopened her book. It was clear this conversation was over.

 

    Yang didn't offer any answers, nor did Blake. I guess I'll have to go to the source. Now… answers to what? I'm not so sure anymore. Just something, anything! To clear up this clouded mess.

_ There she is _ . Casually talking with some girls from history, she was laughing and smiling. I stomped onward. “We need to talk, now.” I grabbed her hand and lead her a short way before two things happened.

    When I first grabbed her, she tensed up and her pulse rose.  _ Was she… scared?  _

    Second, she tore her hand away.  _ Oh. For the love of-  _ “I wish for both our sakes you don't plan on continuing to perform so casually such actions that may be interpreted as friendly. After all, it is your wish that no one could possibly mistake us for friends, and as your leader, I have deemed that your decision is respectable and I will honor its wishes.” 

    The light played against her, casting shadows over her front as she rubbed her hand. She was completely stoic. Professional. Detached. Emotions would not interfere with her decisions. That's… that's how it should be. Right? A leader who will do whatever it takes to make the right decision. Meaning they set their feelings aside. To set your feelings aside... it's easiest if you have none for those which you are making them for.

_ “I would follow her anywhere. Not because she's my leader, but because she's a loving and close friend.”  _

_ “Weiss!” the smile in her voice, the laughter about to burst forth. The collision of her into my back and hugging me tightly. _

_     “Weiss!” Her energetic wave and stupidly bright smile greeting me so warmly. _

_     “Can I see your notes?” “I don't understand this question.” “Ah! Thanks! I'm glad I have someone so smart looking after me, I'm so lucky.”  _

_     “Don't talk to me about improper! I'll tell ya what's improper!” _

_     No Ice Flower in team training. “Our styles just don't compliment each other enough to do you any justice.”  _

_     “I must be going. Good work today.” “Hey Wei- … Blake can I borrow your notes?” _

_     “I like her better as herself.” “I trusted Ozpin’s decision to make her leader and I've seen her and have learned for myself that he was indeed correct.” _

_     “Why do you care?” _

    I let my hand fall to my side. “Ah, well, if we have nothing to discuss, I do not wish to be an obstacle of any sort for you. I'll be on my way then-”

    “No.” She stopped walking away. With a sigh she turned around. “You're not leaving yet.”

    “Is something the matter?”

    “What do you mean is something wrong? Of course something is wrong! Why are you acting so weird! What's wrong with you? Is this some sort of game to you? Do you find it risible to- to rile me up like this? Huh!” I was furious! The audacity! 

    “I'm afraid I do not understand, Ms. Schnee. Is this not what you desired above all else?”  _ Ms. Schnee?  _ “To have no inkling of friendship with someone so unworthy such as myself.”  _ I never said that!  _ “Someone who doesn't even belong here, shouldn't even be here. Someone with no talent, smarts, or skill. Someone like that should never be a leader.”  _ Well, sure but-  _ “Someone who contributes nothing and is here because the headmaster was mistaken and found something special when in reality, there's nothing there.”  _ I didn't quite put it like that, I-  _ “We're not friends Ms. Schnee.” I knew her next words. They were my own. I spat them so angrily at her. “Never was your friend, never will be your friend, and we are only partners because of the headmaster’s strange way of deciding partners.” I silently mouthed the words I choked her with all those weeks ago. I clenched my eyes. Shut my fists. “All must look at you with pity for having drawn the short straw. Being stuck with such a loser for a partner. And even worse! That same pathetic individual is the leader of your team! You should be the leader! Not her! Me! Me! Me! Weiss Schnee!-”

_ What _ ? I opened my eyes and looked to where she was standing. She wasn't there.  _ Was I just imagining this? I saw her retreating figure. When did she leave? What did she say? What did I imagine? How much was reality? Was it when she said she'd be on her way? It must have been… I only imagined the confrontation and conversation. Why is watching her walk away hurt so much? _

 

    I'm no stranger to getting what I want… I am, rather, unfamiliar with regretting the product. Now, I'm not necessarily saying I regret not having that dolt as my friend. In fact, since the first few weeks, she's become more professional and less like a teenage girl completely avoiding me in every way imaginable. 

    In team training, we now work on team moves together whereas before she wouldn't even bother.

    She still doesn't ask for any assistance from me, her partner. I guess she doesn't exactly know what a partner is supposed to be. Partners do help each other. Just perhaps not so much as friends do, especially in more intimate affairs.

    “Something wrong, Snow Angel?” Neptune, who I had agreed to going to the dance with, noticed my distracted attention.

    With a sigh, I began to tell him of the drama my idiot of a leader has caused.

    “Hm… Isn't that what you were telling me you wanted from her though?” Her raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. “You said she was annoying and while you wanted to be good partners, you  **did not** want to be friends. Those are your words from like, a month ago.” He smirked and rested his arms on the table.

    “That phrase has been thrown out quite a bit around me…” I grimaced to myself more than actually responding to him. “I suppose it is. It's just… I don't know. Something is weird about it is all. Like there's something missing.”

    “Ah,” He slid smoothly over next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. “I know what's missing.” Despite my usually cool and composed self, I blushed at how… close he had gotten so swiftly. Before he could progress any further in whatever sensual actions he was planning, I caught a glimpse of her walking with a skip in her step all smiley with the sound beaming with an almost angelic air around her. 

    I remember watching fondly as she would grin goofily at anything and everything. Now, it's all proper mannerisms and professional attitudes. There is no laughing, joking, crying, hugging, or anything. Maybe a handshake but nothing more.

    Neptune's attention was in the opposite direction. Watching some floozy go by I bet. With an angry huff, I stood up and composed myself. Having done so suddenly, Ruby stopped in her happy little hop to fix her attention on the disruption. 

    For a moment, her eyes met mine and the smile didn't falter. Only a moment. It deflated into a sorry state before she righted herself and put on a neutral face. From high to low to even… all because I said I didn't have any desire to be her friend. 

_ Ugh! So annoying! All of this is just so irritating and confusing! _ Stamping my foot to the floor, I briskly made my way to her. Neptune in the background saying something along the lines of, “Wait, wha-?” _ Urgh! Boys are stupid. So am I? Wait, what?  _ I paused mid stride.  _ Why would I think that?  _

    “ _ Weiss!” Arms wrapped firmly but lightly around me and a head snuggled into my nape for a moment before my… attacker released and looked expectantly at me when I turned around. _ “ _ I missed you!”  _

_     “Hey, Weiss, I don't understand the question very well. Here's what I know, here's what I've done, and here's what I think to do. I'm not so sure though, can you help me?” _

_     “Get away from her!” She stood between me and a few beowulves that ambushed us at the old city. One had knocked me down and pinned me, but it was only for a split-second before she kicked it off and now stood between us. _

     Refocusing on reality, I saw her beautiful face with eyes flooded with concern. I must have done something daft whilst in my reverie in order to cause such a reaction through her façade. With further scrutiny, she determined I was fine. If I wasn't paying so close attention, I would have missed it. Between the micro-transition of her concern and neutral visage, an apologetic expression was sent at me.  _ What was she apologizing for? For showing concern? We're partners and teammates. It's not like I told her I wanted nothing to do with her and for her to just shove off!  _ For perhaps the hundredth time that day, I sighed in frustration.     


End file.
